Our Mystical Love Story
by HellYeahItzHenry
Summary: A remake on XWhiteChanX's "Our Magical Love Story." Made to be a bit more... "dramatic." Closely related but I'll add my own twist or might make it completely different later on. Thanks to XWhiteChanX for writing the original! AU Pairing listed as each chapter is posted. Characters based on the Manga!


So after reading _Our Magical Love Story_ by XWhiteChanX, I've gotten inspired to do my take on it. It's truly an amazing story but I wanted to practice my writing skills so I asked her if I had permission to do so and here we are. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible but I might add my own thang y'know? Lol idk, don't be surprised if this turns into a tragedy later on because I honestly feel like shit and I'd take it out on these guys.

Our Mystical Love Story

Kanto... Beautiful. Breath-taking. Extravagant. These are the words many would use to describe this region. People from all over the world come here, hoping to see the magnificent sights, looking for a chance for adventure and enjoy some time in the peaceful, quiet nature- now a rare commodity to find elsewhere.

Although Kanto had many different towns that were popular with the tourists, there was one that stood out from the rest. And that was Pallet Town, the most beautiful and natural. Inside, there was king and queen who ruled but more importantly, they had a son. Red.

No longer a boy but far from a man, Red was as kind-hearted as he was stubborn- dense and not ever afraid of danger, and these traits (backed up with his happy personality and good looks) made him very well known, especially to females. They chase, despite knowing that there would be no real chance. You see, Red was engaged; assigned a lover for life since the day he was born, to a shy, quiet princess by the name of Yellow.

Red and Yellow have been friends since forever with Yellow being the one who has always been infatuated with Red. Despite being notorious for his denseness, Red was able to put two and two together and figure out Yellow was a bit... "attached" to him. The problem being is that he grew up with her and viewed her as his sister, more than anything. Imagine the shock Red had when he was told that he was to be married to her.

Red knew that one day, he will have to take command and become the new king. He grew up as an only child because his mother, the queen, was plagued by illness and he doubted she will be able to give birth to any other child until she can overcome the illness and heal but everyone knew that won't be possible anytime soon. His father, the king, was a moral one and he decided against having other wives or concubines; the first king in many generations to do so. Because of this, Red is a very important person as he is the only heir that their kingdom would have and if something were to happen to him, chaos would soon erupt since no one else can replace him.

Yellow never guessed she would be a queen, despite her family possessing royal blood. She has three older sisters who she competed against for Red's affection. They all loved each other but loved to be queen a bit more. But nonetheless, only Yellow was selected to be the one that would marry Red and they were sent off to marry other noblemen.

Red was sitting in his room, frustrated at the book he was assigned to read. He sighed as he read the next line, hoping it would better than the last. As he was reading, there was a knock on the door. It was a light knocking so Red easily figured out that it was Yellow. He dropped his book and rapidly rushed towards the door, eager to stop reading.

The door opened and Yellow began to blush, looking at the ground. "Can I come in? I-I mean if you're not busy, of course," she asked, stuttering as her heart raced faster.

Red smiled. "Of course you can, but will you stop being so formal and nervous? We've been friends since babies." He gestured her inside.

Yellow nodded and followed Red in, her eyes trailing him like a hawk to it's prey. As they entered his room, Red relaxed on his chair and dreadfully picked up his book. Yellow took a seat next to him.

Red groaned in annoyance. "I hate reading. This book cannot entertain me at all!"

Yellow looked at the book he was reading and smiled warmly. "Certainly not. I've read this book before and I remember most of it. It's an amazing book!"

Red stared at Yellow in disbelief, amazed that someone had enjoyed the time consuming activity people called "reading."

Yellow blushed and looked away, embarrassed at how Red looked at her weirdly. She spoke up to avoid further embarrassment. "I can always help you if you want."

Red accepted the offer and she started explaining. Of course, with such an intelligent being like her, Red began understanding the story in a better light. He smiled, gesturing that he understood. He then looked at Yellow, thinking of how she has what it takes to be a great queen. Too bad she isn't the one for him. Red grew up under his father's morals and he too wants to find the perfect woman for him. He frowned, sad that it might be impossible to find her but he still believed, still hoping that he might find his true love and that she will be his.

Yellow too, believed in having a true love. The problem is that she believes that what she and Red shares is true love, not sibling love. She was led to believe that she is in love with Red, mistaking true love and puppy love and with the arranging marriage that they're having, she is believing that all of this is fate, not coincidence.

Red pondered a bit. Maybe the friendship Red and Yellow share is true love. It's just too bad that Red will refuses to believe so. As much as it would hurt Yellow, Red won't believe it. But he isn't heartless. He will listen to the will of his parents and marry Yellow. He might even learn to love her someday but for now, he decided to keep this a secret feeling away from Yellow. He didn't have it in him to break her heart nor did he have the will to disobey his parents. Red sighed.

* * *

However peaceful a town like Pallet Town was, there are always crime. And crimes involve a criminal. There was a thief that lived there, the best of the best but not well known at all; and she likes it that way. She's beautiful, cunning, witty, daring and most importantly, she's extremely good at her job. She's even the same age as Red. Her name? Blue.

Blue's a thief and she'd always steal anything that caught her eye, no matter how important it was. She had no compassion for anything, only her love for the things that she felt had belonged to her. She was cold and a bit bitter. She felt that love in the world was a big lie of life and thus she was the one that wouldn't fall in love with anyone. Why? Because her parents had separated when she was young and she grew up believing that there is no such thing as love. Maybe that's why she feels bitter. The only love she saw existed in the world was the love and lust for money, and if that's the only one that was there, she might as well follow the trend. But despite that, she's still a teenage girl and deep down inside her ice-cold heart, she secretly wants to know how it feels to be loved. After all, everyone does, no matter who you are. She just doesn't know when or how she'll find someone right for her... or if it's possible. She laughs at the thought for a bit as she walks through town, still lost in her thoughts.

She then remembers her little brother, Silver. She remembers that she loved him but she doesn't know if loving a family member would feel the same as loving someone that's a complete stranger to you. It doesn't matter she thought. She hasn't seen the little red head since their parents split, Silver going with their father, who left in pursuit of money while Blue stayed with their mother, who too, was addicted to money. She sighed. She was too much like them, addicted to being rich and wealthy. It doesn't matter though; it's too late to revert back she thought.

Her thoughts then wandered to a boy, Green. A girl as cunning as Blue didn't work alone. She knew you needed to work with others to survive. Or maybe she was just lonely; she didn't know. What she did know was that she pitied her partner.

Green was a young man, the same age as both Red and Blue but unlike Red, Green is a man, though not by choice. Green was forced through a traumatic experience, one that showed him the horrible reality of life an thus transformed him. You see, his entire family was killed when he was younger and he vowed to avenge them and kill whoever was responsible. When he saw that Blue was a possible asset to his quest for revenge, he decided to team up with her. But he was alone too, and maybe that's why he'd put up with her peskiness.

Green too, doesn't know the feeling of love. Well, not really. He just forgot. After his family was murdered, his heart hardened and now he is void of feelings. He killed many people who got in his way, making sure there would be no one to stop him from getting revenge. But he isn't far from redemption. He still has his morals and he knows what he's doing. After all, he used to love his family very much. That's why he is so driven to avenge his family.

Blue thinks that the thing Green needs to save him is not revenge, but someone who can make him remember how to feel again. If someone would be able to get to him, even just a little bit, he would be able to remember the feeling of love again. But that would be hypocritical of her, especially since she doesn't believe in love. She's not one to turn away from blind logic though so she's not sure if what she thinks is right or not. Her gut feeling says it's right so it must be that. Her gut feelings also tell her that her that she isn't the one for Green, though she'll be there for him, like a sister would for her brother.

Blue shook her head, clearing her head of any new thoughts and was now walking in town, focusing on something worth her time to steal. Too bad for her that she didn't find anything of any worth. Disappointed, she sighed, closing her eyes and continued walking. Bump. And before she knew it, she was on the ground. She opened her eyes in response and looked to see that she bumped into someone. And by the looks of his clothes, someone pretty rich. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'First prey of the day.'

The boy stood up and immediately apologized, panic in voice. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention and I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Blue wasn't facing him but was facing towards the side, using a piece of cloth to cover her face as she shed tears of deception. In the corner of her eye, she could see that he was panicking even more. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. This was way too easy for her. She pretended to wipe away any fake tear that showed up.

"I don't think so... I think my leg is hurt..." Blue then reached for her neck and then pretended to panic and started to search the ground. "Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! My necklace! I lost my late mother's precious necklace that she gave me! Oh no, I must find it!"

The boy panicked even more and offered his hand, kneeling to help the girl (that he probably just screwed over) up. "Shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down like that. It's completely my fault! I'll make it up to you! I'll buy you lunch and a new necklace, plus help you look for your old one, I swear!"

Blue was surprised that the boy offered so much. Sucker. He made it so much easier for her.

"Okay. If you insist that is what you want-" She looked up, only to find powerful, fire-like red orbs stare into her own, calming, ocean-blue orbs and she suddenly stopped completely. She felt something weird inside of her and the sounds of everyone and everything else that was going around them seem to have been completely muffled and that time itself has completely frozen over; giving the two all the time in the world to stare at each other in awe.


End file.
